No Name
by Rin Hijiri
Summary: After Helga lost her parents, she is adopted by one of the doctors. She now has to go to school with her new sister, and make new friends as well as getting over her fear or find out what was this funny feeling she has. But, will she be able to find out how her parents died?
1. Chapter 1

No Name

A/N: Hello, people! I am new to this area of Fanfiction so, be kind to me! This story will be somewhat AU So if you don't like it, don't read. Hope you enjoy!

Disclamer: I do NOT own the show or any of it's charaters!

Chapter 1

White. It has never been her favorite color, but she never hated it. It was a neutral feeling she had to the color, but now that she was staring at it, it was giving her a bad feeling. The bright, almost blinding lights that was on the white ceiling was giving her that weird feeling too.

She tilted her head to the left only to see a couple monitors. The lines of cords connecting her and them were black or clear, much to her relief. Sitting up, she noticed that she was in a white bed and gown. Her eyes wided in relization. A hospital. A stupid hospital!? Why was she in here?

A shooting pain caused her to hold her head. Feeling her blond hair covered in a bandage made her stomach drop in disappointment. She stayed still for a moment until the pain was gone. That thought was stopped when voices were herd.

Quickly, she layed down again and pretended to be asleep. The voices were coming more clear as they came closer. She listen closely.

"You know, she will have to be up for adoption right?" The male voice said. The heels that was clicking as the walked stopped and sighed.

"I know, John. It's just...she just lost her parents, even if she doesn't know. I just want her safe. I thought I could take her in for a while." A soft, soothing, almost motherly, voice said with a little sadness in it. The man sighed.

"Fine. I'll see what I can do but for now lets check on her and if she is up then talk to her." With that they continued to walk.

The girl layed, frozen by the news. Her parents...Gone? Why? What had happened that caused their death? Tears started to form in the poor girls eyes, but she quicky whiped them away only to get more to come back.

The door opened to reveal a man and woman. The woman saw th girls' tears and ran to her side and hugged her.

"It's ok, Hon. You will be fine." The comferting words helped her calm down. While that was done, the man was checking her vitals on the monitors. Seeing that she was fine, he went over to tell her everything that she herd.

"So, you wanna stay with me for a while?" The womans motherly voice was so trusting and girl looked between the adults and made a decsion,

"...Ok..."

The blond sat up slowly in her new bed. Tiredly rubbing her eyes, she swung her legs over the ledge and stood. She walked over to her walk in closet and got dressed.

She wore a pink and black plaid shirt with studs on the two front pockets. She also wore dark skinny jeans with short boots with studs on the top and back of the heel. Her hair was in pig tails with a bow on each side.

"Well, lets get this over with." The girl muttered and walked down the stairs to get some breakfest.

A delicious looking pancake was staring at her tuntingly. Mouth watering, she took a huge bite. She hummed happily.

A woman by the stove laughed quietly. _'Such a pig.'_

"Hey, hon, hurry up. Phoebe is gone so, you need to catch the bus." The woman said, almost teasingly.

The girl rolled her eyes and stuffed the rest of the pancake in her mouth. "I'm goin', I'm goin'."

"Don't be too bad at school. I don't need you in any detention on your first day." The woman said as she led the blond to the door.

"I can't make any promises, but I'll try." The girl smirked. Now it's the womans turn to roll her eyes.

"Bye, have fun!" The woman waved the girl off. The blond nodded and headed to the bus stop.

The woman sighed,_ 'Oh, Helga...what am I going to do with you?'_

The bus stop was full of teens her age of a little older. She slowed her pace and walked up until there was a good six feet in between the group and her. The bus was taking forever to come so, she whiped out her phone and called her sister.

**'Hey, are you there?' **She said.

**'Yeah, why? Is everything fine? You ok? Hospital Alert?'** Phoebe asked, franticly.

**'Whoa, hold the phone! I'm fine. I just needed to talk or do something 'cause the bus is taking it's sweet time to get here.'** Helga said, leaning on the brick wall behind her. Phoebe sighed in relief.

**'Good. You really scare me sometimes.'**

**'What? I just called to talk!'** She says waving an arm.

**'Yeah, that's it. I just didn't think you would call me because you barely know me and i don't know much about you.'** Phoebe said softly. Helga just stared at the ground, then sighed and put her free hand in her pocket.

**'I know. Let's just try and know each other, ok?'**

**'Ok. Hey, I need to go. The school librarian is yelling at me to go to class. Bye!'** Phoebe ended the call, leaving the beeping in her presence. Helga soon hung up as well just in time for the bus to stop in front of them.

The big group of teens started to push and shove to get through the the door. Helga stood and waited for the crowd to go in a line.

Suddenly, she was shoved down by a boy with a cap. A frighted scream pierced the air, silencing the crowd. She struggled to break free, but it was usless, he was too heavy.

"Get off! Get off!" She yelled, Pushing his shoulders. He quickly got off, looking surpised to her reaction. She sat up, hugging her self to calm down.

"Sorry, I didn't mean-" He stop just as he saw her fright, but it quickly turned to anger.

"What the heck is your problem?!" Helga yelled as she got up.

"I-" He was stopped by her shoving him side. After that she got on the bus. The bus soon was filled with a lot of students.

_'This going to be a long day.'_ Helga thought, staring out the window.

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed! I really like how this is going and it's really fun to write! Ok, so, Review for the nexted chapter!~Rin


	2. Chapter 2

No Name

A/N: So I am going to guess that all ya`'ll like my story so let's get up to three new reviews before the next chapter! Now that that's out of my system enjoy!

Chapter 2

First Day

Horrible. Just udder crap. This school is just horrible from the students to the size of the building. The class room was way too small for everyone to be in it together. She was having a slight panic attack from the closeness of everyone, including herself.

"So, how was everybody's weekend? Do anything fun with your parents?" asked the class as it was coming to an end. No-one raised their hand. The teacher sighed and then an idea popped in his head.

"Helga, how about you tell us?"

_'Wow, claps for you. You just hit the mark didn't you?'_Helga thought bitterly, then smirked.

"Oh, nothing happened much. Just the normal stuck in the hospital with no idea where your parents are. Also moving in with strangers helps a lot." She said in a sarcastic manor.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't now I-" scrambled for words, but was interrupted by Helga raising one hand in a sigh to stop.

"I'm just joking. But really, nothing happened."

"Oh." Just then the bell rang and it was lunch. She was sitting there as she waited for half of the class to go. When that happened she started to pack up.

"Um, Helga?" A soft and small voice said behind her. She turned to see Phoebe standing there with sad and confused eyes.

Helga gave a half smile and said, "You can ask why, but no-one needs to know." Phoebe nodded, "Right."

"Well, you coming or what?" Phoebe nodded again and followed her new sister to the cafeteria.

Surprisingly, the cafeteria was the biggest room in the school, meaning that it was _big. _The line was fairly long, but went quickly. With their lunches the looked for a seat.

"Oh, I know! Do you wanna come sit with my friends? I mean I was going to sit somewhere else so you could be comfortable, but that seems unlikely." Phoebe nudged her head to emphasis that there was no other table left.

Helga thought for a minute then nodded. "Whatever." At this, Phoebe smiled and led the way.

"Gerald! I want you to meet my new si-"

"Friend." The cold look she had on sent a shiver down everybody's spine at the table.

Helga scanned the lunch room and instantly found a familiar face. She tensed immediately and feelt sick.

"H-Hey, Pheebes? Can you take me to a restroom." She said shakeally, dropping her lunch next to Phoebe's.

"What? You sure? We just did before we came?" Phoebe asked her unsure if she was faking or not.

"I can take her if you want." A blonde boy next to Gerald said. Not realising that that was the boy that fell on her, Helga nodded and hurriedly left.

He bought up with her just as she slammed into someone. She fell from the impact, luckily the blonde caught her.

She looked up and froze in the blondes arms. Right in front of them was a very tall and broad teen about sixteen. He had a very dated mulit.

"Oh, hi Wolfgang." The blonde boy said. The guy smirked and walked off without noticing the girl.

She was breathing heavily. She couldn't think correctly or speak when the poor boy noticed and panicked. She shook her head trying to clear it, but it didn't worked. Bad memories came in full force. She was about to pass out just as she heard others rushing up to her and the boy.

White. Why does that come in her vision a lot these days? She sat up slowly. Only then did she notice the sheet sing pulled over to the left slightly. Looking to her right she saw the boy that fell on her this morning. A rush of fear came over her. Was he waiting to attack her? Was the only thought Helga had, until she realised he was the one that was going to help her out of the cafeteria and held her up. She relaxed a little just as the boy, who by the way was sleeping, stirred.

Lifting his head and lazily rubbed his eyes, he looked at her as she stared. A goofy smile spread a crossed his face,

"Hey, Sleeping Beauty!" He cheerfully greeted her. "You ok now?" She nodded and lied down.

"What happened?" She asked. He shrugged and said, "I donno. You had some sort of panic attack and fainted. You were out for an hour." He playfully smirked and patted her shoulder. Instantly, she sacked it way and backed away. His smirk disappeared.

"Are you ok?"

She said, "Just get Phoebe." He nodded and called her.

Soon after, the door slammed open and Phoebe, with Gerald in the tow, rushed in.

"Arnold, what's wrong?" Phoebe said, panicking. The blonde boy, Arnold, pointed to the girl huddled in the corner of the bed.

"Helga? What are you doing?" Phoebe said as she walked to the girl. Helga grabbed Phoebe's arm.

"Tell you later." The black haired girl nodded.

_"Well, worst day ever right?" _Helga thought.

A/N: So, any better? I know it's short, but the next one will be out soon. So, just review and see you then!~Rin


	3. Chapter 3

No Name

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, I was slammed with homework since the beginning of the year and on the weekends I had I just wanted to relax and to be honest I totally forgot I was working on this story... well just enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW

DISCLAMER: I do NOT own the show or characters that go with it.

Chapter 3

Aftermath

Sitting on the bus was not fun but was normally fine. Just not this afternoon. Having a guy that she is starting to not like sitting right beside her was beyond uncomfortable.

Helga slid further to the window of the seat. The messy blond beside her turned to look at her,

"Are you ok, Helga?"

She gave him a blank look, "why wouldn't I be?" He flinch at their harsh tone and decided to sit back and wait for his stop.

As soon as it was he bolted to the door. Sadly it was hers too. They just stared at each other as the bus pulled away.

"Please tell me you don't live here." He whispered to himself. She just glared, clearly hearing him.

"Well, as a matter of fact I do." _I hope._She thought, as she marched in the door.

"Phoebe does live here, right?" She asked half in the door way. The boy sighed and shook his head,

"Phoebe lives next door." She face palmed herself. _Idiot!_

"Which house?" She said as she came down the stoop.

"On my right. By the way why do you need to know? It's not like you live there right?" He stepped closer to her. She glared at him and walk off to her home.

"Hey! Can you answer me?" He shouted to her. She stopped and turned. "I don't know. Can I?" With that she stepped in the house.

Th blond just stood there for a minute._ What was that? Does she really live there?_ The he had a sudden realisation. _Did that really happen to her?_

"Stupid blond jumbo, with his stupid questions and stupid hair and voice..." Helga muttered as he stomped to the living room and plopped on the couch.

She grabbed the remote to the T.V and put on wrestling. Just as one of her favorite wrestlers was about to body slam the other poor soul the T.V shut off. She froze for a second and just stared at the screen

Helga yelled, "No.,NO, NO, NO, NO! Criminy, of course this would happen!"

Helga looked just to see her mom. The woman shook her head.

"Helga, hon, it's only 3:20 and your in the living room! Call Phoebe and see if you guys can hang out."

"Why? The wrestling tournament was today!" Helga comlained stomping a foot. Her mother gave her a sturn stare and pointed to the door and Helga' s phone. She rolled her eyes and grabbed her phone.

Helga sat on her stoop and called Phoebe.

"**Hey Phebes, you there?"**

She heard shuffling and a quiet, hello.

"**Mom wants me to hang with you and your friends because she doesn't want me cramped up n the living room." **Helga to her in an annoyed voice.

**"Oh, um sure. I don't mind. We can pick you up. Where are you?" **Phoebe asked.

**"Home." **Helga answered, rubbing the bridge of her nose.

**"Ok we'll be there soon."** With that Phoebe hung up.

Not long after did she pick Helga up and drove to the park. They got out of the car only to be greeted by a lot of people.

"Hey! New girl, I didn't know you were coming!" The dark skinned one that was named Gerald said. Surprisingly, Pheobe slapped his head.

"Ow!" She gave him a warning look. Helga let out a light breath and went to sit against the tree by the table the rest were sitting at. Taking out her headphones she put on _Killer by The Read Set._

"FOOTBALL!" The loud voice made her jump up in her seat. She growled to her self and shut off her phone that she was using.

"Yeah! Let's play that!" Said a fairly short guy with black hair and had a baseball cap on backwards. The others agreed but most of the girls stayed out of the game.

"Hey, girl! You wanna play!" A pretty chubby guy yelled.

"No, I don't think I-" Helga was stopped by a hand on her head. They all looked up only to see Wolfgang. She swallowed hard and slowly got up and backed away.

"Where do you think your going?" He ask pulling her back to him.

"P-please. Let me go." Helga spoke softly and tried pulling away. "I don't wanna." She stared to go pale.

"Hey. Just give her a brake." The cap guy said.

"Why would I let go of my girlfriend?" He laughed.

"I'M NOT YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" She yelled and struggled in his grip only to have him tighten it. After that one panicked yell made all of them practically jump on him to let her arm go. Blonde hair whipped in front of her as he poured some oil on their arms and ripped her away from Wolfgang.

"You ok?" She shook her head and rubbed her arm.

"Get out of here! NOW!" Looking wildly mad the blonde yelled at Wolfgang making him walk away.

Helga looked up at her savior.

"Arnold..." he had a weird look in his eyes as he watch the guy walk away. He looked furious. What was weird to her was that she wasn't scared. With that she closed her eyes and leaned into his chest.

Arnold look at her pale sweating face start to go back to normal as she fell asleep in his arms.

"What was that? Phoebe?" Arnold asked. Phoebe bit her lip.

"She don't exactly like guys..."

"I reckon that that's not the whole truth." A guy with a country accent Arnold recognize as Stinky said. A girl named Rhonda nodded with another girl named Lila. Phoebe sighed.

"Rape."

"What? I'm ever so sure that it can't be." Lila said looking worried for Helga.

"Wait. So she was raped by someone?" Sid, the cap guy, said confused.

"I don't know all I know is that she was almost raped by a guy right before her parents were murdered. Or killed."

"Murdered!" Lila said in a high pitched voice and fainted in Sid's arms.

"Not or killed. They were murdered." Helga murmured.

"Ok then crazy." Rhonda said, putting her hands on her hips. Harold, the chubby guy, nodded,

"Helga, why would they get murdered?"

"Because of me..." with that she fell back into her slumber. The group switched looks and nodded. They would get more out of her when they take her home.

A/N: Hey! So good or bad? I thought it was pretty good but it could be better... anyway r&r and thank you for reading!


End file.
